Ton absence
by Bruniblondi
Summary: Dans la tête d'un loup endeuillé


**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement aucun des persos n'est à moi

**Spoiler:** une information importante sur l'épisode 17 de la saison 3  
><strong><span>Rating:<span>** On va dire M au cas où

**Pairing:** Vous verrez bien ;)

**Résumé:** Dans la tête d'un loup endeuillé

Mon petit mot, parce que j'aime bien commencer par ça: Petit One Shot qui m'est venu en discutant avec Ma lune de l'épisode 17 de la saison. J'espère que ça vous plaira et par pitié ne me tuez pas, j'ai une fic en préparation et la fin de la saison 3 à regarder! Et accessoirement, j'ai un mari et des enfants aussi ^^ (j'adore mon sens des priorités)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Le monde a failli basculer dans la folie. Est-ce le monde qui a failli basculer ? Ou est-ce moi ? Je me tiens devant ta tombe. J'ai beau venir tous les jours, je suis incapable de croire en la réalité de ta mort. Je t'ai pourtant souvent menacé de te tuer et encore plus souvent de t'arracher la gorge à coups de dents. Mais maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je ne peux que regretter ton absence. Un adage dit qu'on ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses qu'une fois qu'on les a perdus. Je me rends compte que cet adage n'est que trop vrai. Avant ce soir de pleine lune où tu es mort, je n'avais pas conscience de l'importance que tu avais pour moi. Ton odeur envahissante, ta bouche toujours en mouvement ou ton flot de paroles ininterrompu.<p>

- Tu me manques, murmurais je à la pierre tombale.

Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas rendu compte avant de mes sentiments pour toi ? Maintenant, il est trop tard. J'ai dû te tuer de mes mains pour éviter à Scott d'abréger la vie de son meilleur ami. Je me rends compte à présent, que j'ai brisé mon cœur. Peut-être y avait-il une autre solution ? Mais dans l'urgence du moment, j'ai fait ce que je croyais devoir faire. Et je suis là devant ta tombe, des larmes que je ne cherche pas à retenir, coulant le long de mes joues. J'ai perdu ma famille dans l'incendie de ma maison, je les ai pleurés. Pourtant, les perdre n'est rien face à la douleur de savoir que tu ne me provoqueras plus jamais. Je n'entendrais plus jamais ton cœur accélérer parce que je colle mon corps au tien, après t'avoir plaqué au mur. Je n'entendrais plus les mots sortir de ta bouche à une vitesse incroyable. C'est comme si on m'avait arraché mon âme.

Je sais que je n'avais pas le choix. Que c'était toi ou nous. Ça n'enlève rien à ma culpabilité. Culpabilité d'avoir pris ta vie. Je sens encore mes griffes enfoncer dans le muscle qui te maintenait en vie. J'entends encore les battements de ton cœur ralentir et ton souffle se faire laborieux sous mes doigts.

Je me souviens que j'étais déterminé quand je t'ai tué alors même que je savais qu'en te tuant, c'est moi que je faisais mourir. A quel moment es-tu si important ? Je ne saurais le dire. Et maintenant que tu es mort, est-ce seulement important ? Non. Seule la réalité compte. Et la réalité, c'est que tu étais possédé par un démon et que pour sauver tout le monde, il a fallu que tu meures. De ma main. En prenant ta vie, c'est la mienne que j'ai annihilé.

Je n'ai jamais cru à la réincarnation. Pourtant, en cet instant, alors que je suis agenouillé devant ta tombe, je me surprends à souhaiter que les hindous aient raison et qu'une nouvelle chance nous sera donnée. Je souhaite que nous puissions nous retrouver dans une nouvelle vie et que je puisse implorer ton pardon. Pardon pour t'avoir tué. Pardon pour ne pas avoir dévoilé mes sentiments. Pardon pour ne pas avoir compris avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si seulement j'avais compris avant. Si seulement j'avais compris avant que je te permettais beaucoup plus de choses qu'aux autres, Paige et Kate comprises. Serais-je ici devant ta tombe si j'avais été honnête avec moi-même ? La culpabilité qui me ronge me fait croire que si j'avais parlé, tu ne serais pas dans ce cercueil en train de te décomposer. Si j'avais été honnête avec moi-même et avec toi, peut être serions-nous à cet instant dans mon… NOTRE lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un sanglot déchire ma gorge alors que je réalise que je ne sentirais plus ton odeur, je ne sentirais plus ton cœur s'affoler alors que je te plaque contre un mur pour te menacer de t'arracher la gorge. Tu ne seras plus jamais sarcastique, je ne me retiendrais plus jamais de rire à ton ironie mordante. Je n'aurais plus la tentation de t'embrasser pour faire cesser le flot ininterrompu de tes paroles. Mon âme se déchire alors que la réalité de ton absence pèse sur moi.

Je m'affale sur ta tombe et je pose ma joue sur le marbre froid. Je voudrais pouvoir fermer les yeux et tout oublier. Oublier ton regard si étonnamment lucide alors que j'extrayais mes griffes de ton cœur. Oublier que je n'avais pas le choix. Oublier que je t'ai perdu.

Je voudrais pouvoir fermer les yeux et rêver que tu es en vie. Me perdre dans ce mirage est tout ce que je souhaite à cet instant. Mes larmes coulent sur mon nez et ma joue et forment une petite flaque sur la pierre. Regarder ton cercueil descendre dans cette fosse… Regarder la terre recouvrir cette boite ou ton corps repose… Dieu, si Scott n'avais pas été là, retenant mes instincts, j'aurais poussé un hurlement de loup endeuillé. Mais là, il n'y a personne. Je peux le faire.

Me redressant soudain, je lève mon visage vers la lune qui me semble si pleine et pourtant dénuée de signification. Elle n'est plus rien pour moi, cette lune qui a pourtant dirigé ma vie pendant si longtemps. Je lance un long hurlement de douleur. J'ai perdu mon âme et j'ai besoin de le crier à la face du monde. Plusieurs hurlements me répondent, partageant ma peine mais ne pouvant l'égaler. Ça ne me réconforte absolument pas. Au contraire, ça me fait encore plus prendre conscience de ton absence et de ma solitude.

Je me rallonge sur la pierre qui symbolise désormais ta vie bien trop courte. Du bout des doigts, je retrace ton nom. Je pleure sans retenue, essayant de chasser ma douleur et ma culpabilité à coups de gouttes salées. Mais rien n'y fait. Ton absence est toujours aussi cruelle.

Quand une main se pose sur mon épaule, je crois que c'est Scott, venu partager ma peine. Mais j'entends ta voix si douce et ton odeur envahit mes narines. Ton odeur, si fraiche et si sucré. Elle m'enveloppe comme si tu étais là. Je crispe les paupières pour me retenir d'ouvrir les yeux et ne pas briser le rêve.

- Derek…

Oh seigneur que ta voix m'a manqué. A l'aveugle, les yeux toujours fermés, je me jette sur toi et comme mu par un instinct que j'ignorais posséder, mes bras s'enroulent autour de ta taille et j'appuie mon visage dans le creux de ta gorge. Je respire ton odeur à pleins poumons et m'en imprègne. Je voudrais pouvoir me glisser sous ta peau et y rester. Comme c'est impossible, je lèche ta gorge offerte à ma convoitise et me délecte de ton gémissement. Je remonte mon visage et m'empare de tes lèvres. Je t'embrasse et tu réponds à mon baiser. Un léger mordillement sur ta lèvre inférieure et tu ouvres la bouche pour laisser le passage à ma langue qui vient aussitôt caresser la tienne. Tu gémis encore. Ou est-ce moi ? Qu'importe. Tu es dans mes bras, ta chaleur me réchauffe et ton goût m'envahi. J'ai l'impression que ça dure des heures.

Finalement je recule la tête et ouvre enfin les yeux. Mon regard croise tes yeux bruns si doux et qui m'ont tant manqué. Et les mots que je ne t'ai jamais dit sorte enfin.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, me réponds-tu avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Un rire te secoue et tu ajoutes dans un souffle :

- Est ce que tu te rends compte qu'il a fallu que je meure pour qu'on soit ensemble ?

Je gronde.

- La ferme, Stiles !

Tu éclates de rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire avec toi. Tu es dans mes bras et tout est enfin parfait.


End file.
